it's JooMi
by hanniehoney
Summary: it's my first semi smut so be nice please XD


**Title: it's JooMi  
><strong>

**Pairing: Joon/Mir slight Seungho/G.O.**

**Length: One-shot**

**Disclaimer: i own them all nyahahaha *slap me* okay.. Jihoon oppa own them, i just own the plot...**

**Warning: yaoi story.. fail!semi smut XD**

**A/N: yayy im back kekeke... eunhae-nya nyusul yaaa mian aku sibuk banget *sok iye* dalam proses yaa jongmal mianhae *deep bow* jadi buat sekarang JooMi dulu yayy! Well its kindda short i know D: sorry...**

Suatu hari yang panas di dorm MBLAQ, hampir semua member kecuali Joon dan Mir pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari bersama manager-hyung. Manager hyung yangpegang uang jadi dia ikut, G.O. yang biasanya masak jadi dia ikut, Seungho sebagai leader harus bertanggung jawab jadi dia ikut, sedangkan Thunder hanya merengek mungkin dia punya firasat buruk tentang apa yang akan terjadi jadi dia juga ikut. Sementara itu karena bosan setengah mati Joon dan Mir nonton TV. Well.. sebenarnya hanya Mir yang nonton TV. Joon nontonin Mir.

"Hyung kenapa dari tadi ngeliatin aku terus? Ada yang aneh?", tanya Mir.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada bibirmu?", Joon menjawab dengan muka serius yang membuat Mir kebingungan.

"Huh? Maksudmu? Ga aku apa-apain..."

"Lalu kenapa...", Joon lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Mir.

"H-hyung", Mir dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Joon ditelinganya. Mir menggeliat menjauh namun tangan kuat Joon menggenggam erat pundak Mir dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua membisikan 'Then why its look so delicious?' di telinga Mir.

Mir dapat merasakan mukanya memerah dan terasa panas ketika ia merasakan sepasang bibir menempel di bibirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Mir merasa ada sesuatu,-yang ia tau itu pasti lidah Joon-menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menjelajahi seisi mulut Mir. Setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Joon, Joon mendorong tubuh Mir hingga tiduran di sofa. Lalu mengubur wajahnya di leher Mir.

"uggh.. hyung kau berat sekali"

" Cheolyongie~", Joon malah mempres bagian bawah badannya pada tubuh Mir sambil tersenyum. Mir berusaha mendorong tubuh Joon, tapi Joon terlalu kuat untuknya.

'I want you' , bisik Joon sekali lagi lalu mencium leher Mir.

"Hyung~ hentikan...", Tapi Joon malah menyerang bibir Mir lagi, ciuman basah yang agak sloppy akhirnya membuat Mir terlena dan tersesat di Wonderland-maybe joonland- 'napsu' dapat terlihat jelas di mata mereka. Mir mabuk akan ciuman Joon yang terus merambat turun hingga ke pundak Mir. Joon tersenyum dan menaikan kaos hitam Mir hingga dada Mir terlihat. Lalu Joon memainkan nipple kanan Mir dengan lidahnya lalu menggigitnya, sedangkan tangan Joon asyik bermain dengan nipple kiri Mir.

Setelah mendengar erangan dari Mir, Joon melanjutkannya dengan membuat garis tak terlihat dari dada hingga pinggang Mir dengan lidahnya. Sehingga tubuh Mir setengah puas berjelajah di tubuh Mir, Joon kembali melumat bibir Mir. Kali ini lebih panas dan basah dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Satu-satunya alasan mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka hanya karena mereka membutuhkan udara. Jika tidak mungkin mereka tak akan melepaskannya. Joon membuka baju Mir lalu melemparnya entah kemana. Kemudian membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan absnya. Bahkan Mir pun tak tahan melihatnya dan mukanya semakin panas memerah seperti tomat (a/n: aku jugaaa ga tahaan kayak Mir nyaaaahaha XD). Bibir mereka bertemu kembali, sementara tangan Joon sibuk membuka sleting celana Mir dan segera melepas celana mir dengan sigap. Hingga kini hanya boxer yang mereka kenakan.

"Depan atau belakang, honey", goda Joon.

"Cepat laah", ucap Mir sambil menarik tubuh Joon agar lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"horny huh?", ucap Joon. Ia cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Mir yang tadi terus menolaknya ajakannya untuk 'bermain'.

"Ugh... shut up", jawab Mir disambut tawa dari Joon.

Namun sebelum Joon sempat membuka boxer Mir, terdengan suara pintu terbuka dan teriakan kaget dari Thunder.

"Astaga!", pekik G.O. sambil cepat-cepat menutup mata Thunder.

"Yah! Untuk apa kalian punya kamar", Seungho ikut campur sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Thunder belum cukup umur", pekik G.O. lagi.

"im not a baby, Byunghee hyung", tambah Thunder sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan G.O. dari pandangannya namun G.o. tak mau melepaskannya.

"untuk tidur?", sela Joon sambil senyum-senyum.

"uggh... kegunaan lain babo", ujar G.O.

"okay then~ kita pindah saja, Mir, ke kamar... Byunghee hyung!", teriak Joon lalu menarik tangan Mir dan berlari ke arah kamar G.O.

"Kajja!", pekik Mir dengan riang. G.O. mengejar pasangan setengah telanjang itu sambil berteriak "Yah!". Sementara Thunder yang yang dari tadi tidak melihat apa-apa kebingungan, melihat apa yang terjadi. Seungho hanya bisa tertawa.

"Bunghee! Biarkan saja mereka..", seru Seungho.

"Apa? T-tapi itu kamar ku..", sahut G.O. sambil memasang muka cemberut. Namun ketika ia melihat senyum Seungho, ia tau apa maksudnya. "good idea!", Seungho lalu menyeret G.O. ke kamar Joon dan Mir. Sementara Thunder masih melongo tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"H-hyung bagaimana denganku?", tanya Thunder.

"Jalan-jalan saja dengan Manager hyung... nanti sekitar dua jam-an lagi baru-umm seungho~ baru kembali", teriak G.O. dari dalam kamar.

Thunder dengan muka cemberut menuruti kata-kata hyungnya itu walaupun ia terus menggerutu kalau ia juga ingin punya pacar dan sebagainya. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar beberapa teriakan dari kedua kamar tersebut. Sehingga Thunder cepat-cepat keluar dari dormny, dia sudah capek mendengarnya. Thunder lalu menggluarkan Hpnya, ia tahu satu-satunya dewi penyelamatnya.

"Dara nunna aku kesepian~"

* * *

><p>AN: budug banget lah ni ff D: tapi review please~ supaya saya tau dimana salahnya... Mustinya gimana... kritik dan saran saya terima asal jangan bash...

Waahh it 01.30 so sleepy bobo dulu yaaa hehehe *ga penting*


End file.
